Tauma to their hearts
by DuckysDanni
Summary: He's angry. She's scared. He's what she fears. She's something new to him. They're complete opposites and yet they work. That's probably because they're imprints, though.


A howl echoed through La Push and Forks. The protectors of La Push rushed towards it, those that hadn't been in their wolf form phased into it. Once everyone had phased they all ended up around where the howl had been sounded from. None of them had been the one to howl. They ended up in a small clearing, they stood listening for anything. Minutes later there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. The pack stiffened ready to pounce. An outline of a figure could be seen by the pack. The figure approached them, running towards them as it looked frantically over its shoulder at something. It caught a sight of the wolves and came to a sudden halt. Terror surged through it, the boys could smell it.

There was more rustling. The figure spun round so its back was facing the pack. A whimper escaped its lips. It was absolutely terrified. Its eyes were wide and it unconsciously stepped closer to the wolves, rather taking its chances with them than the one hunting it.

"Please" a girl's voice pleased. It sounded so fragile. "Please." So innocent. "Please." So desperate.

She continued to beg before the rustling stopped. The boys couldn't see anything even with their enchanted senses. A terrified scream cut through the air. The tears that were falling from her eyes were audible. Her body hit the cold, hard ground of the forest. Shadows fell over half of her face, the half that could be seen was beautiful.

A man flew through the air at the same time. He landed in front of Sam. He had the body of a man but the eyes of a wolf. He didn't smell of leach.

The boys stood in their stance waiting for Sam to give the order whilst Sam was waiting for Paul to decide. The young man was still captivated by the girl that lay on the ground in front of him.

"I suggest you run" the gruff voice of the man said. The girl scrambled up and tried to run. A red stream of light flew through the air and hit her square in the back. She fell to the ground. An awful light cut through the moist air. The girl turned round to look at the man that stood above her. Her lip was quivering. That broke Paul's heart.

Slowly the girl stood up, careful not to startle anyone. She looked her attacker straight in the face. If she was to die she would do so like a true Gryffindor –looking into her killers eyes.

Paul looked at the girl confused and then registered the look on her face. He registered the danger. He lunged for the man that dare touch his imprint. The other boys pounced too. They began to rip the man apart.

Paul was fuelled by anger and the others annoyed that they'd been called away from home for this. Sam was the one that noticed the girl kneel down and pick a stick up off the floor. They all felt the presence of another in their minds though. Slowly the girl walked to the wolf that was Paul who stopped as he was about to crush the right arm of the man. The girl held her hand out for it and Paul dropped it, letting it roll towards her. She pulled up his sleeve and on it was a leather contraption which was securing a stick to the arm. After removing the stick she rolled the arm back to Paul.

Paul watched her carefully and suddenly the moonlight bathed her face. Paul could see the other half of her face now. From her forehead to below the collar of her shirt ran large scars from a claw. They were a lot fresher than the ones Emily had but they still had healed considerably.

He growled. He couldn't comprehend how anyone would hurt such a beautiful girl. It made him angry. Terror painted itself on her face again and he instantly ceased growling but brought his head closer to hers and allowed his warm fur to rub against his skin.

She relaxed. "My names Lavender, Lavender Brown" she said looking at Paul's eyes. He knew she was talking to him. Her voice sounded like music to her ears.

Paul didn't care about the packs secret, he didn't care that he was naked. He phased. Then he rushed at her and embraced her tightly. His chin was buried into the crook of her neck. "Paul" he said. She relaxed even more and returned the embrace.

"I know" she smiled into his muscular shoulder.


End file.
